Taking It All Away
by Han-22x
Summary: Harry knows that him and Draco are meant for each other. But his heart breaks when Draco throws it all in his face. Contains a lot of angst, and slash :D DMHP.


**Taking It All Away;  
Pairing; **Draco/Harry - DMHP  
**WARNING: **Contains: SLASH, Self Harm, Injuries, and Character Death.  
**NB; **Please review, tell me what you think :D

* * *

"I don't love you".

Those four simple words cut into Harry so deeply, so cruelly, he gasped for breath.

They were on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower; the air was frosty and the view was obscured by a thick fog, which was swirling all around them. It was raining. The heavy rain was soaking the two boys who both lay slumped up against a wall – each with their head down, hugging their knees. The rain was drenching them; their hair was plastered to their heads, and their robes were sopping. But neither felt the bitter cold, and neither made any move to leave.  
Harry looked up, brushing his long black hair out of his face, thinking he had misheard.

"What did you say?"

Draco looked up, rain trickling down his deathly pale face which seemed to glow in the darkness. His grey eyes were dead; empty – there was no sparkling life there that Harry was so used to seeing. Harry waited for a laugh, for Draco to lean forwards and kiss him – telling him it was all a joke. But Draco didn't move, he just stayed there; completely still. White blonde strands of hair fell over his face; his normally perfect hair was messy and drenched. But Harry thought he still looked as perfect as ever.

"Draco; what do you mean – you don't love me?" He laughed awkwardly, praying with every ounce of his soul that this was all just a bad dream, or that this was just some sort of sick joke. A Slytherin - worthy prank of some sort. "You – and me – we're meant to be together. You know that, right?"

Draco stood up, pushing damp hair out of his eyes, his light grey eyes still as cold as before. He straightened out his robes, before turning to face Harry, who remained sat on the floor. He didn't think he could move; he was paralysed by horror and disbelief.

"Harry; I don't love you. I never have done, and I never will." He paused, and Harry searched frantically for a glimmer of light in his eyes, but it had all been extinguished. Draco shook his head once, and then spoke again. "Goodbye – for ever". His voice was cracking with some sort of emotion as he turned away from his former lover, and made his way quickly towards the tower door. Without looking back.

"Draco!"

Harry leapt up, and reached out for Draco's arm. But Draco shook it away and carried on walking.

"Draco! Why are you doing this?"

Harry was almost crying, the raindrops mixing with the tears which were filling his emerald eyes. He didn't believe – he refused to believe – what was happening. They had been so perfect for each other; each dealing with their own troubles – they had found comfort in each other. They had held each other so close, they had sworn their love, they had cried with each other. They had shared the scars each wore on their wrists. Without Draco, there was a piece of Harry missing. A void in his life, which no one else could fill. He _loved_ him. And he had always thought Draco had loved him back.

"Just forget it, Potter". Draco spat out his surname, making no effort to conceal hatred. Harry's heart broke at the use of his last name. He loved it when Draco called him "Harry", rather than "Potter" like they had used to - and Draco knew that.

"Draco, what the hell has got into you? We were so perfect! Draco – I – I _love_ you!" He was desperate, he needed Draco to see sense. Life without him, life completely alone - it was too dreadful for him to imagine. He had grown so used to Draco being there if he had a relapse, or a breakdown. Who else would he have? No one else understood what he went through every single day.  
But, Draco didn't stop walking towards the door, but as he reached for the door handle, he spoke again.

"It was fun, Potter. But can't you see?" Draco turned around and smirked, lips curving into a cold sneer which somehow didn't meet his eyes. "It was all just - a game". And with those brutal last words, Draco turned the door handle.  
Harry had had enough of this.

"_Periculum!_"

Red sparks erupted out of Harry's wand towards Draco, who let go of the door handle in surprise and span around, face set in anger – drawing his wand from his cloak.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" he sneered, eyes flashing in menace.

"This is not you, Draco! The Draco I have known and loved would never do this. Ever", gasped Harry, wand hand shaking violently. It all made no sense. Draco would never, ever do this to him. The Draco he knew was sensitive, he was crumbling beneath the façade he put up for everyone else.

A flicker of regret passed over Draco's face fleetingly, and he put his wand back into his cloak; facing Harry.

"Look, Harry. I'm – I'm sorry. But you have to forget all of this, everything between us; understand? It's too dangerous; there are too many risks -"

Harry laughed, a laugh lacking in any true humour at all. "When did you care about the risks, Malfoy?" he hissed, taking one step backwards "When did you worry about that? What the fuck is going on?"

Draco shook his head, and turned away from him, but Harry reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly. He put his head close to Draco's so that the deep green eyes bored into the cold grey ones.

"Don't do this to me", he whispered. "Please"

"_Relashio!_"

Harry found himself thrown backwards, and he landed on the hard stone floor with a thump. He leapt up quickly, anger bubbling away inside him, drawing his wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

A burst of red light rocketed towards Draco, who ducked his head only just in time. He drew his wand one again, and held it at the ready - facing Harry, expression crossed between anger and pure sadness. And then - they were fighting, jets of different coloured lights flashing around the deserted tower. Both dodged the spells thrown at them, hurling themselves to the floor, sending curse after curse in the direction of the person they love.

"Why? Why do this, Draco?" screamed Harry, as he rolled on the floor – avoiding falling stones and rubble which came crumbling from the roof. He had a gash on his arm, and the blood was gradually spreading through his white school shirt.

"Because - " gasped Draco, clutching his head tightly, blood seeping from beneath the white blonde hair. "Because -"

"WHY, DRACO?!" shouted Harry, firing another curse in his direction. One which Draco only managed to avoid by throwing himself flat on the floor.

"Because, my father found out, Potter!" he cried, curling himself up on the floor in pain. "He said – he said he'd kill you, I didn't know what to do -"

"Didn't you think about telling me? About talking to me? No, you just decided to _break my heart_?" Harry's anger had taken over him completely as he staggered towards where his wand lay, it having been blasted out of his hand moments ago. He reached for it, spell already on his lips.

Draco raised his head from where he was lying. "Harry, I only did it because -"

And then the world stopped.

Harry's spell rocketed towards a glass window, a huge glass window which had droplets of rain streaming down in it. Harry saw each individual drop of rainwater trickle down the clear glass as the red light sped towards it. His world slowed down.

And then the glass smashed; shards of sharp glass firing in all directions. Harry leapt to the floor, covering his face with his arms as the pieces of glass flew through the night sky. His clothes were of some protection, but he still felt cuts pierce his body one after another.

The silence was deafening. All the noises of the battle had ended, the only noise to be heard was Harry's own rugged breathing.

He raised his head, and surveyed the scene. Shattered glass lay all around the astronomy tower, the rain pattering against the thousands of pieces. It was a scene of destruction, rubble covered the floor and there were pieces blasted out of the walls.

And then there was Draco.  
He wasn't moving.

Harry got up, ignoring the stabs of pain, and ran towards Draco's still body, glass crunching beneath his feet. Blood was pouring from beneath Draco's shirt; where shards of flying glass had attacked his body. He had been closer to the window, he had suffered worse, and the pieces of glass had viciously cut everywhere - almost tearing his body apart. Blood seeped onto the floor, and covered Harry's hands as he checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. So weak, he could hardly feel it.

"Harry -"

"Shh, Draco, don't try to speak. You're going to be okay, you're going to get through this". Tears started to trickle down his face, and he wiped them impatiently away.

"Harry – I only did it, because – I -"

His face contorted in agony, but he managed to choke out four words, eyes screwed shut.

"I - love you too"

And Draco took one last gasping breath, before his life left him forever.

Harry stayed by his side until the morning came, crying tears of regret, tears of sadness. He knelt, amongst the dark red blood and glass until dawn arrived, and gleams of new light made the glass strewn floor sparkle.  
He could have chosen "Avada Kedavra" to join Draco. It would have been quick, painless; it would have perhaps been the easier way to join his lover. Just a flash of green light, and his life would have been snatched away. But he didn't think he deserved that. He wanted to suffer, to feel the pain like Draco had. Because he had killed him, he had taken away his life. It was his entire fault, and he didn't deserve the painless, quick option. He wanted to suffer.

So Harry – slowly, deliberately – picked up a large, jagged piece of glass and after weighing it in his blood stained hand - took one last deep breath before he gave one quick sudden movement - and before long he was wrapped up in the darkness, as black as the night sky.

Where he would meet Draco.

"_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life."_

_

* * *

_

**There you go, yet another angsty/depressing story. :)  
Please tell me what you think, I'm not too sure about it, and I love reviews :D  
Thanks  
"x**


End file.
